


War Preparations

by Sakiku



Series: An Exercise in Control [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Other, Puppets, Science, Self-cest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-15
Updated: 2012-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-22 16:52:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakiku/pseuds/Sakiku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kankuro prepares his puppet for war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	War Preparations

  


**Fandom:** Naruto (up to the beginning of the 4 th shinobi war)

**Characters:** Kankuro, Sasori

**Rating:** R

**Words:** 2x 100

**Summary:** Kankuro prepares his puppet for war. Continuation of [Exercise in Control I](http://sakiku.livejournal.com/5015.html) and [II](http://sakiku.livejournal.com/5150.html)

**Warnings:** puppetry :)

–

**Exercise in Control II.5**

The Fourth Shinobi World War. Kankuro shakes his head and carefully fits another poison-drenched senbon behind Sasori's teeth. Even as little as two years ago, nobody could have imagined the Elemental Countries banding together to combat a single foe. And now, he had been made leader of an Ambush Division that has members from all five major nations.

Time for play is over. Even if Kankuro's control isn't good enough yet for infiltration, ambush is something he can do. He has refitted Sasori to become a walking mechanism of death, and Kankuro itches to try him out in _real_ battle.

(That doesn't mean though that Kankuro will completely forgo his own pleasures. It just adds more spice to things to know that accessing a single wrong connection point will trigger deadly traps. It adds even more spice to things to know that his dick will be milimeters away from those highly corrosive senbon that are only separated from his flesh by a thin layer of hollow, ivory teeth.

And knowing that he will stick his privates down a throat that has been turned into the muzzle of a flame-thrower... Kankuro shivers greedily and goes back to polishing Sasori's new blades.)

  
  



End file.
